


Etched

by Dellessa



Series: Autonomy [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Artists, Body Modification, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 28. Slavery AU: Twins/Bluestreak -Frame modification</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etched

Bluestreak wiggled where he set on the table in the etcher workroom. “Will it hurt?” he asked innocently, his optics wide. 

“No, I will numb your plating,” Sharpedge said. “It might ache for a bit, but I have some numbing agent for you to take home as well. “Would you like to see the designs?” 

“No, no. I trust Sunstreaker to pick out something nice,” Bluestreak said demurely, and knew that was the right answer when Sharpedge nodded sagely. “He does. You will look beautiful. I think you may even be my masterpiece, little mech. Now lay on your front and we will begin.” 

Bluestreak laid across the berth, and offlined his optics. He felt a prick in one of his energon lines that left him feeling floaty. 

“Can you feel this?” Sharpedge asked after a time. 

“No, not at all,” Bluestreak whispered drowsily. 

He fell in and out of recharge as the etcher worked. It felt odd. He could feel the touch, and scrape of the mechs tool, and the cool feel of the chromite gel as it was smeared across the etchings, and then the excess rubbed away. The mech worked for a good joor. 

“Rest a bit. I will start on the other side when you wake,” Sharpedge said, and nearly immediately Bluestreak found himself drifting farther into recharge. 

When he woke he was lying on his back. It was clearly numb, and the etcher was working on the front of his left wing. 

“Looks good so far, little mech. Won’t be long until I finish and then we just have to set the gems. I think you will be pleasantly surprised. You master has excellent taste,” Sharpedge said.

“They do. I’m sure it will look amazing. Sunstreaker makes the most beautiful things.” 

Sharpedge smiled, “Indeed he does, and you will look beautiful.”

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Bluestreak turned in front of the panel of mirrors and preened. The etchings looked beautiful. The silver and blues complimented his plating. Cyberlilies, lithium roses, titanium ivy and Lilith birds curled around the front edges of his wings. The back was covered in curliques and ivy leaves. Wound through all of it was glyphs of love, adoration and devotion that sent Bluestreak’s spark skittering. Little fire opal gems were strategically placed adorning the flowers. It made Bluestreak’s vents stop.

“You look perfect,” Sunstreaker said as he came into the room. “Thank you, Sharpedge. I knew you were the right mech to complete my vision.” He held out his hand and Bluestreak took it without hesitation. 

“Oh! Sunny! It’s so beautiful! I love it so much!” 

Sunstreaker smiled at Bluestreak’s outburst and pulled the mech in his arms. He passed a credit chip over to Sharpedge. “Thank you. If I need any other work done I will be sure to go to you.” 

The etcher gave him a little bow, “It would be my pleasure.”

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Bluestreak watched the gallery opening from his perch. Where Sunstreaker had gotten the idea of the giant lillith cage he did not know. But he did not mind. It hung up high enough that the guest could not paw at him. That had happened at one of the first showing. It had nearly sent him into a glitch. Sitting up safe in his cage was nice though. There was a little swing, and the bottom was covered in soft mesh and pillows. He had trays of treats as well. Everything that he could need and more.

The mechs bellow always gawked at him, and he would preen. He knew Sunstreaker always made him look lovely before hand, covering his wings in sparkling gems in different colors, ribbons, chains, or even gauze veils. For once he wore no adornment, but the mechs were even more interested. He preened, knowing that the etchings looks beautiful and the gems caught the light just right. 

He could hear the mechs complimenting, and every time one would make an offer Sunstreaker would bristle defensively, and Sideswipe would smoothly change the subject. It was amusing to be wanted, but even better that the twins guarded him so religiously.


End file.
